


Simple Spell

by JustSimon



Category: The Witch's House
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Timelines, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Witch's House's True End.Viola got her second chance on fixing mistakes, but what the actions she will do and what the result it will be?
Relationships: Ellen/Viola (The Witch's House)
Kudos: 5





	Simple Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Despite on Canon I ship these two and especially after almost yuri like moments of manga Diary of Ellen, I believe that in all of this mess is blame not Ellen, first it's father, which simply ignored his native daughter but, the main culprit is damn Demon, if would not him nothing of this never happened, here is my story about Viola and Ellen.

After Viola died and her soul were ready to be eaten by a Demon, suddenly a mysterious force grabbed soul of poor girl and took it away from the Demon.

;Curse you damn supreme, i will take the meal in the next life of her.;

After a while, Viola woke up in her own body, in front of that same cursed Witch's House, in this time she said NO, to Ellen and was ready to go, but to her and even Ellen's surprise a Cat The Demon decided to attack her, Viola tried to run, but got in the corner, when Demon been close to scratch Viola's eyes out and kill her, to goldilocks's surprise, Viola found something sharp in the pocket of her dress, she took it out and stabbed damn cat in the chest, when cat died something like a purple myst came out of him and disappeared, when Viola checked cat's corpse, she learned that sharp item in her pocket, which she used as a weapon, were a scissors, Viola don't recognized them, but still, somehow she knew these scissors, Viola decided to return to the former little witch, she just lyed in the bed, it seems that Ellen's life is ends, Viola could only say goodbye to her "friend", but before her demise, Ellen apologized for her deeds, it seems that her mind were clouded by The Demon. Viola forgave girl with a twisted fate and Ellen died in the silence, after girl with a golden hair left Witch's House it's banished forever, Viola fell on her knees and began to cry, despite on a despicable actions of Ellen, Viola still missed by her and felt pity to a sick girl, later Viola's father found her, to not worry him Viola lied that she just hit a stone, fell and hurt her knee, after a while Viola's life became same simple, but despite on this, all her life Viola don't tried to befriend with someone else or even don't felt love, in the end she died in the old age, silently just like her "friend". After that, Viola found herself in Limbo, but after a second, she was in the front of that same Witch's house, but suddenly, a girl which looked like Ellen walked to the Viola, gave her a small bottle and said.

:This is cure for Ellen, save her.:

After those words girl has disappeared, Viola realized that was no one other than Embodiment of Witch's House, not wasting time Viola ran to the Ellen, she knew that she in the moment of time, where she killed evil demon, Viola entered in Ellen's room, walked to her bed and gave her a cure, to big surprise for girls, eyes and legs of Ellen were cured and even her sickness gone away, while carrying Ellen, Viola left Witch's House and then it's disappeared, later girls were found by Viola's father, not having a parents and now even a roof above her head, Ellen been ready to go far away, but then Viola stopped her.

"Wait! You don't need to go, Ellen i want that you live with me and my father, just come with us." 'What? ... I am sorry Viola, but i must say no.' "I have only one question, why you don't want to live with me and my father?" '... Viola, you truly kind-hearted girl, your heart same golden as your hair, but you can be too naive, do you forgot how many bad things i did to you, i deceived you, stole your body and just left you die in that Witch's House, if i will be live with you, i afraid that i can give to you only troubles.'

After those words Ellen turned around and began to walk away from Viola, but suddenly, girl with a golden hair walked to Ellen and hugged her from behind.

'Eh? Viola, w-w-what are you doing?' "Ellen, i know how hard was your life, about your father and deal with that... demon, so i forgave you and want that you live with us, i am sure my father wouldn't be mind, Ellen, you made a lot of bad things, but now you can start your life with a clean sheet." 'Viola... ... Sigh, okay, i take your offer, i mean, i want to live by a proper life too, i just, not sure if i can do that.' "Don't worry, i will help you, so please come with us."

Viola stretched her hand to Ellen, after some seconds Ellen took Viola for a hand and said.

'Please take care of me.'

Viola wasn't sure how to reply on it and just said.

"Um ok, we are friends after all."

Now living in a happy family, Ellen could help to Viola and her Father in a home, by cleaning and with some errands, since Ellen refused to wear any kind of a shoes, Viola sometimes carried golden eyed former witch on her back, it was a little embarrassing but in same time pleasing for Ellen, time has passed and Ellen understood that Viola more than a friend for her and since she was determined, Ellen decided to confess in her feelings to the golden haired and kind girl.

'Viola, can i talk with you?' "Um, sure, what's matter Ellen?" 'Viola, since the day when i met you i always knew that you are sweet, kind and good girl, even if my mind were full of envy to your good life, but after these days which i spent in your family, i realized something very important, you are not friend to me anymore.' "Eh! You don't want to be my friend?' "Wait, no, i mean, let me finish. You are not friend to me anymore, because i love you, in a romantic way.' "... EEEEHHH!? B-b-b-b-but Ellen, it's can't be, we have a difference in ages." 'I am younger than you only on six years, it's not that big.' "It's still wrong age, come on Ellen, i sure someday you will find some boy of your age and forget about m-" 'I DON'T NEED ANYONE ELSE I NEED ONLY YOU! I know i looks like a child and now i can growing, but by my mind i am not a child anymore, i can understand many serious things and i am serious about my feelings to you.' "Ellen... I am sorry, but i don't feel the same to you, all this time i saw you only like a friend and well, a sister, i am sorry." '... Sigh, i understand.' "Excuse me, i need to go in our room and well, do some chores, i'll see you later." 'Yeah, see ya.'

When Viola entered in the room, closed herself in it, sat near to door, leaned on it and closed her blushed face by a hands.

"(Why it's happening to me, i know, it's so wrong to love someone who is that much younger than me, or even same gender, but still, still, i love Ellen, i am an awful friend.) '(Oh Viola, you still so naive and boy, still so stubborn, did you really think that you can deceive someone who very good at lies? It seems that now i stole not your body, but your heart, i am not giving up with my feelings to you, my golden girl, you will be mine.)

Ellen been very stubborn, and Viola gave up.

'Hey Viola, why are we in the forest?' "Ellen i already told you, even if we love each other, we still have a difference in ages, people can get the wrong idea, especially my father." 'Sigh, i guess you right.' "That's why our love will be in a secret, only between us." 'Our Simple Spell' "Yes."

Girls just continued to lie in the grass, even if moments like these were short, Ellen and Viola still enjoyed by them and dreamed about future, where their love will not be hidden.


End file.
